Pea Jay
|voice = Chris Pratt}} Pea Jay, a peashooter with an mysterious background, is an agent supposedly sent back in time by Crazy Dave. He is the last remaining survivor of L.E.A.F. Though, this is unknown by anyone except for T3PK and Clem. Pea felt guilty over Escrape's death, and felt like he'd failed his job over protecting the T3PK. Thus, this made him cranky towards the LR gang (and especially Jelo because he seemed to be the LR gang's leader). NN's disappearance made this worse, but he finally admits all this. He departs after telling Kelvin that he was right, and that he couldn't protect anyone or watch them die. Background Considered the best, Pea was sent back due to being able to do far more things than the rest. He looks like an average plant, but he is highly intelligent and athletic. He is faster, stronger, and smarter than usual people. Trained by the best, he can take down virtually any (normal) henchmen/opponents. Personality Pea Jay is a bit too prideful. He can lose his temper, but not as easy as other people. Although he can get destructive when angry, he can keep his cool very easily. He is a born leader and can think of solutions quickly. When treating Sarah, it's shown that he can be very gentle and caring when he's required to be, too. He has an almost opposite view than Sarah does when it comes to trust- he can't trust newcomers. Before he'd told T3PK why he was so strange, they never trusted him. Telling them caused them to lose his trust, but only for a short time. He and T3PK now have a bond, and he's extremely loyal to them. In Season 2A, Pea starts to conflict with his own personal morals and his goals. He gets into a heated argument with Kelvin over whether or not they should trust the LR gang. He later ultimately reveals he'd just taken his anger out on them and believes he can't protect anyone anymore after NN's disappearance and Escrape's death. He leaves the gang, but finds Sarah. Pea becomes stuck between wanting to die or getting Sarah to her mother and live. He becomes reckless, killing even if it's not necessary because of not stopping to question his actions. Abilities, Skills, Items * Martial Arts- Pea Jay is a master at all forms of karate, fighting, boxing, etc. He can disarm opponents and recover from ambushes quickly. In fact, he can take down multiple enemies at once. Because he's so strong, he can knock down most doors and a few walls. * Hacking- He can disarm bombs, hack technology, and gain intell through electronics. * Accuracy- Pea Jay is an eagle-eye with weapons. * Planning- His high-above-intelligence helps him quickly formulate plans ahead of time. Because he was a former L.E.A.F. agent, most of his plans work. * Teleportation- Although he himself can't teleport, he owns the one of the two only existing teleportation devices (from the future)- the Space-Time Watch. * Space-Time Watch- This, along with the pendant, was given to him by L.E.A.F. to go back in time and protect T3PK. Although, Clem had taken the pendant, and Pea currently only has the Space-Time Watch. Because the pendant was taken, Pea values the Space-Time Watch greatly, and refuses to let it fall into the wrong hands. Both require very "advanced, high-tech ingredients" or a very long time to recharge. * Unknown Futuristic Guns- These guns are futuristic, according to him. Currently, it is unknown what's so special about them. Lost/Destroyed * Space-Time Pendant- This, along with the watch, was given to him by L.E.A.F. to go back in time and protect T3PK. Although, Clem had taken the it, and Pea currently only has the Space-Time Watch. It requires very "advanced, high-tech ingredients" or a very long time to recharge, like the watch. In a Locked Room series Trivia * He shares the same voice actor as Jelo. Category:T3PK Category:Males Category:Owned by DJayKn1ght Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Intelligent